H2o, the next generation
by Makofreak
Summary: The H2o gang have kids! Story is better then summeray
1. Characters

Emma Dove, 45 years, mermaid, freezing water, creating snow and ice, kindergarden teacher  
Ash Dove, 47 years, human, horse riding teacher  
Lucas Dove, 19 years, merman, freezing water, creating snow and ice  
Stacey Dove, 16 years, mermaid, freezing water, creating snow and ice

Cleo McCartney, 46 years, mermaid,controlling water and air, dolphin trainer  
Lewis McCartney, 45 years, human, marine biologist  
Jody McCartney, 16 years, mermaid, controlling water and air  
Maggie McCartney, 13 years, mermaid, controlling water and air

Rikki Bennet, 45 years, mermaid, heating water, creating fire and lighting, co-manager Rikki's cafe  
Zane Bennet, 46 years, human, co-manager Rikki's cafe  
Blair Bennet, 16 years, mermaid, heating water, creating fire and lighting  
Matt Bennet, 16 years, merman, heating water, creating fire and lighting  
Blair and Matt are twins

Bella Benjamin, 45 years, mermaid, crystalize water, making jelly out of water, making water explode, music teacher  
Will Benjamin, 46 years, human, diving instructor  
Isla Benjamin, 16 years, mermaid, crystalize water, making jelly out of water, making water explode  
Ryan Benjamin, 14 years, merman, crystalize water, making jelly out of water, making water explode


	2. Meeting the family's

The Dove house

"Lucas, Stacey!" Emma shouted. "What is it mum?" Lucas asked. "We are going to the McCartney's house in fifteen minutes. Be ready then." Emma answered. "It's the same every month." Stacey sighs. "What do you want sis. It's the full moon." Lucas says to her and he grabbed his stuff together.

The Bennet's house

"Blair, Matt!" Zane yelled. "What!" Matt shouted back. "Just be ready in fifteen minutes, we're going to the McCartney's." Zane said. "Yes dad." Matt answered and he rolled his eyes. "Why don't they let use home. We can protect ourselves from the moon." Blair said. "You know them. They don't want 'accidents', like the last time Blair." Matt said to his sister. "What, you were the one that pushed me outside." Blair said and before the two of them could argue more, Rikki came into the room and said: "You two have five more minutes to get your stuff, otherwise you don't have anything for tonight and tomorrow." "Yes mum." they both answered.

The Benjamin's house

"Ryan! Are you ready yet?" Isla said and she walked into the room. "Isla, you know I want some privacy." Ryan says irritated. "Mum and dad told me to get you." "Yeah, yeah. I just need to find my headphones." "Didn't you borrow those to Maggie?" Isla asked. "Dang it, you're right." Ryan says and he hits himself on the head. "C'mon, you can ask them back when we get there." Isla said and the two of them went downstairs.

The McCartney's home

"Is everything ready Lewis?" Cleo asked. "Yes, everything is ready." Lewis answers when the doorbell rings. "There you have them!" Maggie yelled and she ran to answer it. "Hey Ryan, Isla. Hai aunt Bella. Hello uncle Will. C'mon in." Maggie said. "Hey Mag." Ryan answered. At that moment, both the Dove family and the Bennet family also came. "Hey everyone." Cleo greeted and everyone came inside and Cleo locked the door.


	3. The full moon

Stacey's p.o.v.

"Hey." I said. "Hey Stace." Jody says back. I couldn't help, but smiling. It was just the way my parents raised me and my brother. "Hello girls." my dad suddenly says. "Can I get past?" "Yes dad." I said and I stepped away. "Sure uncle Ash." Jody says and she too stepped away. I know we aren't family, but we hang out with each other all the time that we just say it that way. "Dinner is in an hour." Cleo, Jody's mother shouts from the kitchen. At that moment, both Blair and Isla joined us. "Are we going upstairs?" Blair asked. "Yes, follow me." Jody said and the four of us went to Jody's room.

Blair's p.o.v.

"Do you each know the plan for tonight?" I asked the others. "I still think this isn't a good idea." Stacey said. "C'mon Stace, as long as we don't see the moon, we can still go." Isla said to her. Stacey sighs and said: "Only when we don't get into trouble." "You know me, I never want put you into trouble." I said and then we all started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Maggie, Jody's little sister suddenly asked. "Because of you and Ryan." Isla said. "What about us?" Maggie asks and she turns red. "That you two like each other. Bye now." Jody says and she shuts her door.

Jody's p.o.v.

"Little sisters can be so annoying." I sigh. "She is gone now. Shall we repeat the plan again?" Blair asks. "Yes." Isla said and Blair picked up a map. "Tonight is the only night Mako island is supposed to give mermaids special new powers. At ten o'clock, we all go to bed. At eleven o'clock, we sneak out of the house and swim to Mako island. Once we get there, we go to the moon pool, recieve our new powers and then go back home, before anyone noticed we were gone." Blair finished her story.

Isla's p.o.v.

"I wonder what kind of powers we will get." I said. "Didn't you find anything more?" Stacey asked. "Nope, just this." Blair answered. "Girls, are you coming." Bella, my mother, shouted. "We're coming!" I shouted back and we went downstairs to eat.


	4. Mako island

Stacey's p.o.v.

After dinner, Jody, Blair, Isla and I went upstairs. "I still think this isn't a good idea." I said. "Don't be so boring Stacey." Blair said. "What could go wrong?" "Umm, let me think. Oh yes, everything." I practicly yelled. "Stacey, quiet. Otherwise they are gonna check on us." Isla said.

Isla's p.o.v.

At 11 p.m. we all got dressed and masked our faces, so we didn't see the full moon. Our mothers can resist it now, but we can't. I thought. "Is everyone ready?" "Yes." they all said back. We sneaked out of the house and went to the old boat of Uncle Lewis. Just when we got there, a voice said: "Are you girls going somewhere?"

Blair's p.o.v.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked. "The same as you sis. I found your plans and I want some new powers to." he said. "What!" I heard Jody say. "Matt, why don't you just leave us alone." I said to him. "Oh no. I'm going with you guys, or I'm busting you that you sneaked out on a full moon." "Let him come." Stacey said.

Jody's p.o.v.

"What! You're kidding me right?" Blair said. "No, she is not." I said. "You were the one that planned all of this, and I don't want any trouble." At the look of Blair's face, I saw that she was giving in. "Okay, let him come." she said. "Finally." Matt said and he laughed.

No one's p.o.v.

The group maked it's way to Mako island. But when they pulled the boat at the shore, Isla sunglasses fell of. No one noticed it, except Matt. "You guys." he said. "What is it?" Stacey asked. "We need to go back. Isla saw the moon." "Don't be so stupid. I didn't see it." Isla said. "C'mon, we need to go. It's almost time." Blair said. The group went to the moon pool and when they got there, the pool was red, green, yellow, blue and purple at the same time. "Is this allright?" Jody asked. "Of course." Isla answered and she jumped in. The others got wet too, so they all went into the pool. At that moment bubbles went up and they all got separeted from each other.

Matt's p.o.v.

I saw Stacey going into the west part of the pool, Jody got into the east part, while Blair went in the south part of the pool. I saw Isla as last and she got into the north part and I went in the middle. Each of us got surrounded by small bubbles, with mine being purple, my sister Blair had red bubbles, Stacey had blue bubbles, Jody had yellow bubbles and by Isla they were green.


	5. A special moon

Isla's p.o.v.

When the bubbles stopped, we each climbed out of the water. "You see. I bet we have some new powers tomorrow." Blair said. "Why did we go out of the water?" I asked and I jumped in. "Bye everyone. I'm going for a swim." I said and I swam away.

Matt's p.o.v.

"Told you that she saw the moon." I said to the others. "We need to get her." Jody said and she started panicking. "Easy Jo. Panicking isn't going to help us." Stacey said to calm her down. "We need to swim to get her." I said. "How would you want to do that without one of us seeing the moon either, smartpants." Blair said. "By letting us go." A voice suddenly said. "Mom!" Jody said suprised.

Jody's p.o.v.

"Mom!" I said suprised. "What are you doing here?" "That's the same question we wanted to ask you all." Emma, Stacey's mother said. "Well, there was a special full moon." Blair relucantly said. "Guys, what did we tell you about the full moon?" "Never go out to see it, especially special ones." We all said together. "Now you all go home, while Cleo, Rikki and me go searching for Isla." Bella said. "Okay." We said and we went back home.


	6. The next day

Blair's p.o.v.

"Let me sleep." I muttered when someone tried to wake me up.  
"Time for plan B." I heard someone say and the next thing I knew that I was completly wet.  
"What was that for!" I yelled angry and I stood up.  
"Five, four, three, two, one." Stacey said in the mean time.  
"Why are you counting?" I asked.  
"Don't you see it. You are wet and you don't have a tail." Jody said.  
I looked at her suprised and then I realised it. "Holy shells." I said and I looked at my legs.  
"Thanks Blair. How are we going to explain this to our parents?" Stacey said sarcastic.  
"Don't put this on me Stace. How was I supposed to know that this moon would take our powers away?" I said when the door opened.

"Explain." Matt said.  
"Explain what?" I asked.  
"Why isn't my tail popping up when I get wet?" Matt asked and I sighed.  
"How should I know?"  
"You guys. Arguing can't help us." Jody said.  
"I know. I mean it's not like we can wish our tails back." Stacey said.  
"We can at least try." I said.

"I wish to be a mermaid again." I said and suddenly I fell.  
"O my god." Jody screamed and she passed out.  
"Jody!" My brother yelled and he ran to her.  
He and Stacey put Jody on her bed and then I saw my tail. It was a deep red, instead of the usual orange color.  
"What is this?" Stacey asked when the door opened.

"Hey you guys." Isla said when she walked into the room.  
"My mum asked me to get you all." She said and then she saw my tail.  
"What did you do?" Isla asked me.  
"It was the full moon last night." Jody said when she woke up.  
"Jody." Matt said and he rushed to her.  
I quickly hid my smile, because I knew that they liked each other, but didn't want to say it.  
"Are you allright?" Matt asked her.  
"Yes I am." Jody answered.

"Uhm." Isla coughed, ruining the moment. "What did you say about the full moon Jo?"


	7. A new color?

Jody's p.o.v.

"Well, dad once told me that you could never now what a full moon can do with the moon pool and mermaids. And since we were in the moon pool last night, the change of color of the tails can explain it." I finished my explanation.  
"Oke…" Blair said and she put her hand to make herself dry. After a few minutes, her tail was stil there.

"Oh shells." Blair said and she tried it again.  
"Wait Blair, what if you wish that you are a human again?" Stacey suggested.  
"Okay, I try." Blair said. "I wish I am a human again." And when she opened her eyes, she had her legs back.  
"Awesome." Isla said. "Now we don't have to worry about getting wet in the public."  
"Why don't you all try it?" Blair asked and Matt, Stacey, Isla and I all wished to be mermaids/merman.

Soon after, everyone, except Blair and me all fell on the floor. I looked at my tail and it was deep yellow, like a sunflower. I looked at the others and Stacey's tail was aquablue, Isla's tail was green as grass in the spring and Matt's tail was dark purple, almost black."  
"Nice tails." I suddenly heard someone say.

"Maggie, go away." I said angry.  
"Okay, but I'll be right back. With mum and dad." She said.  
I threw a pillow to her, but she ducked just in time. "Great, just great." I said. "Shall we transform back?" Isla asked and we all wished to be normal again.


End file.
